<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beats by gamesfordays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593481">Beats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesfordays/pseuds/gamesfordays'>gamesfordays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Grinding, In Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesfordays/pseuds/gamesfordays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beat was in his dreams...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beat was in his dreams.</p><p>  Everywhere he went the beat followed him.</p><p>  The hot thumping of his heart he felt just before he knew he was gonna come</p><p>   and in the same rhythm Ashton sucked his cock.</p><p> When he’d put his hand on Ashton’s neck and feel the same beat and<br/>
the red hot pulse of his blood. </p><p> His hand was sticky from the sweat. He felt so hot.<br/>
Only a knocked over lamp near the doorway and some light from the hallway<br/>
shined through softly in the dark room.<br/>
They were on the bed, him kneeling upright, Ash was below.</p><p>“Oh God!..” he was moaning  </p><p>“Ash…” he threw his head back,</p><p> “Stop, stop!…</p><p>I wanna come on your face.” </p><p>Then silence. In the next breath Ash stopped, then kissed his stomach.</p><p>“Lay down, baby” he pushed him to his back. Luke’s eyes stayed closed.</p><p>To Ash he looked like the most gorgeous image of sex,<br/>
lying sprawled with his legs spread at the knees,<br/>
arms relaxed, palms open, panting and waiting. His skin was glistening, mouth red and open.</p><p>“Jesus” Ash breathed.</p><p> Luke spread his legs wider and reached for his cock, touching himself and spreading the beaded up precum.</p><p>“Are you gonna come?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Luke sighed.</p><p>“Open your eyes”</p><p>Luke did and saw him kneeling there.<br/>
His green eyes were glinting in the half darkness, hair messed up, his strong arms<br/>
holding him above.</p><p>“Please” Luke begged.</p><p> He glanced down at Ashton’s hard cock, looking to see,<br/>
licked his lips, his mouth watering, then toed his legs over<br/>
Ashton’s hips.</p><p>“I wish you would fuck me, right now.” </p><p>Ashton’s hand took his and put it on his cock. </p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck” Ashton panted…</p><p>Luke bit his lip hard. “Yeah, yeah” </p><p>Touching him was even better than touching himself. He craved it. </p><p>He felt the beat again, in his throat and in his chest and everywhere.</p><p>Hands touched him, climbed up his body, and Ash lay on top of him,<br/>
kissed him. Luke opened his eyes again, didn’t remember closing them. </p><p>Ash was taking quick breaths, feeling overwhelmed and almost shattered.</p><p> He hiked up Luke’s right leg higher and Luke started jerking himself,<br/>
Ash’s hand on his balls.<br/>
They both watched greedily as Luke’s come hit<br/>
Ash’s skin, Luke’s eyes rolled back.</p><p>Luke grabbed Ash's hair in a fistful and said</p><p> “Come, come” and Ash humped the joint of his thigh</p><p> once, twice, and came too, </p><p>he lay down and touched Luke’s lips with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>The beat of their hearts remained.</p><p> </p><p>  Every time he looked at Ash he’d remember how it felt. Every time<br/>
he’d hear the solo sound of his drum.</p><p>  Sometimes he felt the lust he felt for him could not be quenched.</p><p> </p><p>“With your love, your love, I’m a better, better man”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?<br/>Please leave a comment if you had any thoughts or kudos if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>